Seventeen Years Later
by SiriusBlackLivesOn
Summary: It had been 17 years since the defeat of Voldemort.  Peace has been restored and the wizarding world has finished rebuilding itself after such destruction.  It is mid March and it is Teddy Lupin's 17th Birthday. [DH Spoilers]


Smoke was rising from the chimney of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place when several people showed up in cloaks, bundled up warmly as this spring was a cold one. Snow still sat on the ground and one of the men pulled out something from his pocket - A wand. _Tap_. The man tapped it on the door and the sounds of many locks being undone was heard. The door swung open and the people entered. Drawing their hoods down one by one, they reveal themselves. The one in the front is Arthur Weasley, the head of The Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Office down at the Ministry of Magic. Beside him stood his wife, Molly Weasley, and behind them were their sons, and other family.

Bill, the oldest of their boys removed his hood, and moved up, allowing the rest of the family enter. Mrs. Weasley looked at the group standing there and spoke, 'Okay kids, take your cloaks and boots off and hang them up neatly and go play nicely in the drawing room.'

A quick shuffling was heard as the kids took their boots and cloak off, barely hanging them up and leaving their boots in a mess. Hugo, Rose, and Fred Weasley ran down the hall and turned a corner entering the drawing room.

'I thought I told those children no running in the hallways before they came here!' Molly began, before being stopped by Arthur.

'Let them be kids Molly. The most they could get is scraped knees from that.' Arthur replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked straight down the hall towards the kitchen as Bill took his boots and cloak off, neatly setting them aside. He was accompanied by his beautiful wife, Fleur, and their sixteen year old daughter, Victoire. Bill had quit his job at Gringotts a couple weeks after the war was over and became Hogwarts new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, and worked there ever since. Behind them was Charlie, who still handled dragons in Romania. Percy was still working for the ministry, but was the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister For Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, now that Umbridge had been removed from power. George still ran Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, once having help from Ron until Ron decided to become an Auror. George's wife had sadly passed away when their son Fred was only an infant, so George, with the help of Mrs. Weasley raised the boy for thirteen years.

'So I guess we all go to the kitchen?' asked Ron, who had grown a couple inches taller and a beard in addition to that. Him and Hermione had gotten married a year after Voldemort's defeat and have two children. Rose Weasley, who takes after her mother, and is nine years old, the same age as Harry and Ginny's middle child, Albus. They also have a son who is much like Ron, named Hugo, age seven, the same as Lily Potter.

'Yes Ron.. That _is_ what the invite did say.' Hermione replied sarcastically. Hermione hadn't changed much, except for the fact that she was now in charge of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, quite a promotion from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Hermione tidied the mess that the children, and to nobodys surprise, some of the grown men left, sorting pairs of boots out and then trotted along to the kitchen. Inside sat all of the Weasleys with exception from the children, Harry and Ginny Potter, and Andromeda Tonks. Standing off to the side was Teddy Lupin, chatting with Victoire. Harry had become the head of the Auror's at the Ministry, with Ron directly below him. Ginny was a simple housewife who often had to stop fighting that plagued their household between James and Albus. Prior to being married, she was the captain of the Hollyhead Harpies.

'I can't believe it, seventeen already Teddy,' Mrs. Tonks said, who looked quite a deal older, with the black color receding and being replaced by a silver color. 'My Teddy is all grown up!'

'Aw come on grandma, don't embarass me.. It's only my seventeenth birthday!' Teddy said, as his hair changed from a sandy brownish color to a bright blue color.

The family discussed many things about the past, which clearly annoyed Teddy and Victoire, forcing them to go join the younger ones in the drawing room.

'I can't believe we all got off because of my birthday,' Teddy said, embarassed about how big of a deal everyone thought one birthday was. 'I mean, its not like I'm famous like my godfather.'

'I think it's great that we got off for this. I like spending time with family and friends,' Victoire said, gazing at Teddy's grey eyes as they changed to a blue color. 'I think I'll let you have your birthday present from me a bit early.'

Victoire moved closer to him, about to kiss him when James ran up towards the two of them.

'Gross, don't do that! Cmon Teddy, we should go play come Quiddich.' James shouted.

Ginny peered out of the kitchen towards the drawing room, 'Don't be pestering Teddy, James Sirius Potter!'

'But mum -'

'But nothing mister! Why can't you be more like Albus? He doesn't pester everyone at every moment.'

'Thats because he doesn't have anyone to bother except me!'

'I don't want to hear any more of it James, now get everyone in there to go wash up! It's time for dinner!"

After dinner, the family had birthday cake, and then Teddy opened presents. He recieved a pocket watch from his grandmother, which had belonged to his grandfather, and he was given another - His fathers. George and Fred supplied him with the newest products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a jumper with a wolf on it, along with a photo album of many of the order pictures they had, as well as many pictures that everyone pitched in which contained his parents. Harry and Ginny had gotten him a broom cleaning kit, and Hermione and Ron got him a book on many defensive spells ('Hermione's idea' said Ron, before getting hit in the back of the head with Hermione's handbag).

Soon after everyone had left and Ginny had just put Albus, James and Lily to bed, and Harry approached Teddy, who was looking through the photo album.

'Take a walk with me Teddy.'

'Where are we going Harry?'

'Not far, but away from here - I have something for you. It took me quite a long time to locate this.'

Harry put his hand in his pocket and then pressed something down into Teddy's palm.

'Happy birthday Teddy, I've told you before.. Me and you are quite alike and I hope this has been a great birthday for you.'

Harry walked off, back into the house as Teddy stood outside, and opened his hand, looking at an old ring which Harry had given him. What was this for? No matter, it was from his godfather, so he put it on. Teddy could not believe his eyes. Standing before him now was his Mother and Father, smiling.

'Mum, Dad? Is that really you?' Teddy asked, still in shock.

'Yes Teddy, we are here.' Remus said.

'But how?' Teddy asked, looking at the ring.

Tonks nodded her head, her hair changing from a bubblegum pink to the same blue that Teddy had.

'My baby boy, you are all grown up! How old are you?' asked Tonks, who had tears coming down from her face.

'Seventeen today. Harry gave me this ring.'

'Yes, I remember. I visited Harry 17 years ago, maybe 45 minutes after dying alongside James and Lily, as well as Sirius. He had accepted death. And then - we were gone,' Remus said, trying to hold back tears when seeing his son for the first time in 17 years. 'You aren't.. Like me are you?'

'No dad, I was lucky. Although my patronus takes the form of a wolf,' Teddy's hair changed to the same light brown that was Remus's. His eyes also changed color accordingly, as he began to cry. 'Why did you leave me?'

'Teddy, you've got to understand that we never wished to leave you. If it wasn't for your horrible great aunt Bellatrix, and Antonin Dolohov, we never would of died. I guess they got the best of us.' Tonks explained.

'Buy why did you leave? Wasn't there enough fighters?'

'Teddy, I went alone. I wished to protect you and your mother. As the night progressed, I began to grow tired and as I fought Dolohov, your mother arrived, leaving you at your grandmothers. We fought to make the world a safe place for you. Not a world where you had to be careful of your life everywhere you go. So you and your children will be safe.' Remus quickly said, not holding back any tears.

'I understand, and mum, dad.. I can't wait to see you again.. Professor Dumbledore told me something one day when I was waiting to hear my punishment from Professor McGonagall.. It was something about death being just another adventure.' Teddy said, wiping his tears away.

'What do you mean, getting in trouble? Have you been taking lessons from that Godfather of yours?' said Tonks, trying to sound angry, but couldn't.

'No - From the lessons of Messrs. Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.' Teddy said, winking at his dad.

'Well Teddy, we can't be talking to you all night, even though we could.. Now what was it that us Marauders said when we were over and done with something?' Lupin asked.

'Mischief Managed.' Teddy replied.

'Exactly.' Lupin said, with a smile on his face.

'Goodbye Teddy, We love you!' Tonks said, as Teddy pulled the ring from his finger.

He walked back into the gates of Number 12, Grimmauld Place and up the steps, where he found Harry sitting.

'How'd it go?' Harry asked.

'Great.' Teddy replied as he handed Harry the ring.

'No, you keep it. It is your birthday present, from me, to you.' Harry said, putting the ring back into Teddy's hand.

'Thank you Harry, this has been my best birthday.' Teddy said as he hugged Harry and the two entered the house.

**A/N: My first Oneshot fic ever, and my second Fanfic. My first isn't even finished, and I have to say I forgot about it. I will eventually get back to it.. One day. Hope you all liked this though. Leave some reviews.**


End file.
